I Run To You
by Laura17
Summary: Jess and Brody one shot set before the truth about Chloe came out


**I Run To You  
BY**: **Laura17  
This is a song fic from the lyrics of Lady Antebellum song I Run To You, based on the storyline of Jess finding out about Chloe/Hope and you guessed it running to Brody.  
[B]PG[/B]  
The characters are not mine they belong to OLTL and ABCD  
This is a one shot I hope you enjoy.**

Jessica enters Llanfair returning home after a session with her doctor at St Anne hearing Natalie and her Mom in the living room she heads in that direction. Before opening the doors she stops and hears Charlie's voice asking "Is this what the two of you have been keeping a secret about?"

"You knew"? Natalie asked

"I knew you and my son were hiding something, I'm just glad you are telling it now"

"Darling just tell us. It has been obvious that you have been under stress for sometime now. Is it the wedding?"

"No" Jared spoke up seeing Natalie fall under the pressure than asking her" Do you want me to tell them"  
"No" Natalie told him "I will" "Mom it's about Chloe"

Jessica heart stopped what was wrong with her daughter but before she could go into the room Natalie says "She is the baby Starr delivered , Hope, We have a tape from the hospital showing Bess switching the babies that night. I'm so afraid of what this will do to Jess Mom we didn't know what to do"

Jessica is flooded with the memory and falls to the floor from the pain of the labor her baby not crying and Bess making everything alright. She remembers Bess driving to the hospital She remembers it all now. Standing up Jessica runs out the door and drives.

_**I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late**_

I run my life  
Or is it running me?  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems

When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you  


She finds herself in Angel Square starring up at the Angel Square Hotel knowing that the one person who could understand is there. But he's not her shoulder to cry on anymore, she thought she could have a future with Brody but the day she went to tell him so he was with Gigi. IT didn't matter he had no ties to her other than friendship and that was what she needed now a friend, her friend that would not judge her would not assume that she was losing control. Yes Jessica was in Control, but for how long? She needed Brody to help her and fast as she open the door to the hotel she could feel herself slipping away. If she didn't get to Brody soon Tess would come out again.

_**  
[Chorus]  
This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby**_

When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you

We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through

Brody is hot and sweaty from lifting weights anything to get his mind off of her. The kiss he shared with Jessica was still seared into his mind the passion that sizzled between them that day was still in the air when he heard the knock at the door. Throwing a shirt on over his head Brody saunters over to the door and opens it

"Jess" he is shocked but can see she is in trouble "What's wrong?" he asks "is it the girls?"

Jess walks pass him and sinks into the bed her head crushing into her hands and the tears that she has been holding back finally rolling down her cheeks. Brody gently sits down next to her and pulls her into him. Holding her rubbing her hair down her back he repeats "Jess what is the matter?"

"I _sniff_ just found out that _sniff _what happen that night at the cabin" She tells him

"The night you gave birth" Brody clarifies

"Yes, my baby died I remember it all now" she cries into his shoulder and he holds her tightly not letting go until she raises her head and starts talking again

"My baby wouldn't cry I didn't know what was wrong Bess come out to take care of the situation, My Uncle had told me , Tess, his plan to take Starr's baby I knew that she was delivering that night as well so Bess took my baby to the hospital and switched her with Starr's little girl. I have Starr's baby that is why she doesn't look a thing like Nash but very much like a Lord." Again Jessica fell onto Brody's shoulder

Stroking her back still Brody ask "Are you alright, I mean are you …"

Jessica cuts him off "In Control? Yes thanks to you when I was standing outside there were minutes I wasn't sure"

_**  
Our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you**_

This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby

When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you

Oh oh, oh I run to you 

_**  
**_"Um Jess" Brody spoke quietly "Do I need to call the doctor?"

"No" she assured him "I'm fine now, thanks to you" she looks up at him his blue eyes glistening from the sun beaming into the room and she couldn't help herself she found that she was moving closer to him her arms moving up his her hand pushing though his hair right before their lips meet.

The kiss was different than the last one the passion was still there but so was tenderness. Jess broke the kiss not in shock of what happen she needed his strength but she also needed oxygen. With oxygen reaching her brain again she jumped back a little "I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have come here. You are with GiGi now, I , we , shouldn't have done that." She stumbles as she gets off the bed.

Brody catches her and makes her look into his eyes" I'm not with GiGi, what Rex came in on that day was a setup nothing more. For reason I can't tell GiGi needed Rex to end things with her and she knew that would do it. I'm here for you Jessica; don't run away from me I want to help you." Grabbing her head Brody lowers his face to hers and their lips meet again.

Jessica losing all her pain for the few minutes that they were together forgetting the awful news she heard today and the memories that come flooding back to her when she was in his arms didn't want to break the kiss, but once again their brain signaling for oxygen.

The two stood there a few moments in silent looking at each other. Brody spoke first" You ok with this?"

"I couldn't be better" she told him" You make me a stronger person when I'm with you I feel like I can do anything"

"Me to" he agreed

"I have to tell Starr" Jess told him bringing them both back into the reality of why she was there. "Oh my God what have I done" Jessica breaks down into tears again.

"It will be all right Jess, I'll be there with you when you tell her" Brody soothing words bring Jess back

"What do you think will happen after I tell her"

"I'm not sure, but I won't live your side thought any of it" he assures her

"Are you ready now?" she ask him "Starr deserves to know the truth right away"

"I'm right behind you lend the way"

_**  
This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby**_

When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you, I run to you  
Yeah

Oh oh, oh I run to you  
I'll run to you girl  
Oh Oh

I always run to you  
Run to you  
Run to


End file.
